


An Office Study

by bumblebee_rose



Category: The X files
Genre: 3rd pov, F/M, Fluff, I just wanna write about their office, MSR, and he finds that pic of them on the board, its just a small little thing I wrote while watching that beginning scene from the end, might add onto This one day or re-write it if enough ppl like it, outside pov, skinner pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebee_rose/pseuds/bumblebee_rose
Summary: But also they themselves are on every imaginable surface. Their smiling faces from motel rooms, and far away states are scattered in between case files and open portfolios.





	An Office Study

**Author's Note:**

> All characters involved belong to Chris Carter, Fox and all other owners of the x files. None of them are mine or original in any way. I'm just here to write about them :)

Sometimes but not often, their very own Walter skinner will traipse down to their basement office with a request. Each time he enters their little hideaway of sorts he feels like he has invaded something personal. Everything is so them. When they don't even seem to be in the building or anywhere near the state of Washington D.C. he takes time to look around at what they've created. 

As usual, conspiracy photos cover the walls, corkboards filled with newspaper headlines, and that one poster that always seems to make it back. But lately there has been little added bits of each other lining the interior of the room, and balanced on the tops of filing cabinets. Her nail polishes, Mulders sisters favourite movies, he swears that he's heard the VCR being used for something other than crime scene tapes. 

But also they themselves are on every imaginable surface. Their smiling faces from motel rooms, and far away states are scattered in between case files and open portfolios. He can't count how many polaroids they must use up each year. There are photos of her sitting on floors with books open that Walter knows her partner took when he knew she wasn't looking. In fact the amount of photos that are of her alone is overwhelming. 

There are also a few that weren't taken by either them at all, must have been asked for specifically from photographers at the scene. There are shots of them sitting at tables with heads close together and pictures documenting how they only ever seem to have eyes for each other. He specifically remembers one he saw on the corkboard while waiting in their office of them both holding a report deep in thought. At the time that was the only one down there. Now these pictures take up any free wall space and he almost laughs at the fact that some of them are framed, but for their situation it wouldn't make sense to laugh.

He hasn't even decided when or where he's going to bring up the safety issue of having pencils suspended in the ceiling. He has no idea what he's going to to about the office with holes in the walls and ceiling to match once they leave. 

In a way it's almost a relic that should be preserved at a museum, he doesn't think he's going to be able to give it to any other pair of agents if they ever decide to leave before he does.

Mulder has a collection of basketballs in wire waste paper baskets that 100% wouldn't pass on the list if nescecary office items. He feels like he should bring up the issue of scully not having a desk or her name above the door, but he assumes it wouldn't fit, or maybe she just doesn't care enough to bother. He feels like they share that one small desk in the cramped room, just like they've come to share everything else they own.

It's a form of magic what they've made for themselves down in their shared office. He once found them both lying on the ground in the dark with their legs against the back of the desk staring at the ceiling. 

Somehow one of them figured of how to project images onto the ceiling and when he asked what was going on they said to the assistant director of the FBI that they were "looking at the case from a different angle". Mulder and Scully to him at least have always been quite the pair, and if he's being honest they're his best agents.

Occasionally he takes a trip down to the office to ask a question or inform them of a possible case but it's not often he actually makes it in. He'll hear a female voice yelling louder as he gets closer to the office, and decides he better not intrude. One of the times he did make it in he swears he saw the dent of a heel on the wood of their door. He never knew she liked to throw shoes and decided to stay out of her way from that point on. 

He won't lie though, half the time he wants to kick them right out of the bureau for all the trouble they cause him. Always walking into his office when least convenient like they own it, and he supposes they that almost do. They'll sit down opposite him and weave the story of whatever new case they want to pursue and he'll take his glasses off, rub his face, and start signing forms. It's almost like he can't say no to them two. talking to them is the most exhausting part of his day, but somehow recently it has become the most interesting part.

They themselves are interesting enough. Hardly coming up from their office but when they do, they walk through the dark halls of the bureau in long overcoats with hands bunched up in pockets, taking matching strides. Sometimes he sees them leave for lunch, but they never come back on time. He decides that neither of them would really care if he scolded two agents who've had their divisions shut down numerous times, after all they're only 10 minutes late. Not that he minds anyways, it's good to seem them do something other than work.


End file.
